Currently, with increased use of computers including mobile devices such as iPhones, iPads, Android phones, and other devices, remote banking activities have increased in popularity. However, while large banks have been increasing their online offerings to enable customers to engage in transactions remotely, some customers continue to prefer interacting with bank personnel and prefer the familiarity of a local bank branch. A gap currently exists between the online customer experience and the physical in-branch experience.
Online customers are generally unable to directly communicate with bankers and when they do communicate with bankers, the bankers typically are not affiliated with their local branch. Accordingly, customers are further removed from the local branch connection.
Despite the absence of the local branch connection, online interaction offers customers some advantages over the typical in branch experience. Customers avoid waiting in line and avoid traffic jams or other obstacles that they may encounter when traveling to their local bank branch. Furthermore, automated reminders and information in real time provided by the online experience are beneficial to customers.
Currently, most account holders, including those banking at large national banks, are assigned to a home branch. While some customers may visit the home branch, others may be entirely unaware that they are affiliated with a home branch. While some customers appreciate the convenience of banking with a large institution, others may desire the familiarity and friendliness of a more localized smaller bank or credit union. Accordingly, embodiments of the invention provide account holders with information relevant to their home branch to create a personal connection.
Customers are currently using pre-existing social networks to obtain offers relevant to their location. For example, customers using Four Square have to check in to get offers. Thus, they are required to open an application to see if an offer is available. A more proactive solution is needed that will keep customers informed proactively of relevant offers rather than requiring them request offers or information.
Furthermore, many customers associated with a home branch frequently travel and find themselves residing near other branches for extended time periods. Accordingly a need exists for informing customers of their branch options and connecting the customers online with the most convenient branches for them.
Thus, a solution is needed to provide online customers with the familiarity and convenience commonly associated with a local bank branch. Furthermore, a solution is needed for bridging the gap between online and in-person banking experiences by allowing customers a greater connection with a physical branch.